


Bratnie dusze to (chyba) bzdura

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Soulmates, wszyscy piszą to i ja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: To nie ma bety!Soulmates AU. Wszyscy to piszą, to i ja sobie napiszę, a co! Zresztą, nie znalazłam do tej pory dobrego Soulmates AU po polsku w tej parze. Mam nadzieję, że mój też nie jest zły.Dla Mycrofta bratnie dusze to bzdura. Jak zwykle widzi tylko negatywy. Nawet, gdy poznaje Lestrade'a.





	Bratnie dusze to (chyba) bzdura

Podobno najgorszą rzeczą, która może ci się przytrafić na tym okrutnym, podłym świecie, jest życie w samotności.  
  
Mycroft był odmiennego zdania. Były o wiele gorsze rzeczy. Ludzie rodzą się i umierają w biedzie, gdzieś w środku Afryki dzieci cierpią na dur brzuszny, jeszcze gdzieś indziej ludzie giną w wojnach. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to jedne z najlepszych czasów, w jakich można żyć.  
  
Poza tym, Mycroft mógł urodzić się  _głupi_.  
  
Jednak tak się nie stało i starszy z braci Holmes przewyższał inteligencją wszystkich obecnie żyjących ludzi. No, w porządku, miał drobne wątpliwości, czy mógłby mierzyć się ze Stephenem Hawkingiem, ale ten wybitny fizyk wykorzystał swój wspaniały umysł w zupełnie odmienny sposób.  
  
Dlatego Mycroft nie odnajdywał w samotności największego życiowego nieszczęścia. Niby z kim miałby się  _przyjaźnić_? Czy ta cała przyjaźń nie polega między innymi na wspólnym spędzaniu czasu i rozmowach? Kto miałby być mu równy poziomem, by przebywanie w jego towarzystwie nie było nudne i drażniące?  
  
W dodatku Mycroft miał swoją pracę. Zajmującą i wymagającą od niego pełnego skupienia. Nie miał czasu na bzdury.   
  
Ale przyjaźń to nic. Jeszcze gorszym przypadkiem była miłość. Holmes niejednokrotnie widział, jak katastrofalne skutki może ona nieść. Nieraz sam musiał interweniować, by cały porządek nie runął. Jak wówczas gdy porwana została żona szefa MI5, a porywacze w zamian za jej uwolnienie zażądali tajnych, zdobytych z trudem informacji. Osoby na tak poważnych, kluczowych dla państwa stanowiskach nie powinny pozwalać sobie na posiadanie czułych punktów.  
  
Całe lata próbował nauczyć tego Sherlocka. Uodpornić go jakoś na te wszystkie emocjonalne głupoty, które przyniosły ludziom same nieszczęścia. A to ktoś kogoś zdradzi, ktoś inny nie wesprze, kiedy go potrzeba… Najlepiej jest liczyć na siebie. Sherlock wydawał się to rozumieć.  
  
Dlatego tak trudno było pojąć Mycroftowi łatwość, z jaką jego młodszy brat uległ Johnowi Watsonowi. Wystarczyło, że ten zabił dla niego taksówkarza a potem pokazał mu swoją łopatkę - przez słowo “Dziękuję” wypisane na ciele przeszła kula, zostawiając okrągłą bliznę - a człowiek mówiący o sobie “wysoko funkcjonujący socjopata” stracił rozum i całą kontrolę.  
  
Sherlock miał 12 lat, kiedy na podbiciu jego lewej stopy pojawił się napis. Brzmiał “Proszę, użyj mojego”. Bardzo pospolity. To mogło być wszystko; pióro, telefon, grzebień, młotek, cokolwiek. Młodszego Holmesa w ogóle to nie zraziło.   
  
— Ludzie zazwyczaj reagują dość radośnie, kiedy wreszcie spotykają swoją bratnią duszę. Na pewno ją rozpoznam. Albo jego. Prawdopodobnie jego.   
  
— Co, jeśli okaże się nudny? — spytał Mycroft, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo, wiedząc, że najgorszą torturą dla Sherlocka jest właśnie nuda.  
  
— Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zazdrosny.  
  
W dzieciństwie Sherlock używał tego argumentu za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło im o tym rozmawiać, aż do momentu, w którym - jak Mycroft sądził - zrozumiał, że emocje są kłopotliwe i zbędne.   
  
Skąd taki argument?   
  
Stąd, że Mycroft nie miał napisu.   
  
Pierwsze słowa, które twoja bratnia dusza skieruje do ciebie przy pierwszym spotkaniu pojawiały się na skórze zazwyczaj między dwunastym a szesnastym rokiem życia, zwykle na nadgarstkach, ramionach, karku lub łopatkach, czasem na nogach lub stopach.   
  
Mycroft dawno już skończył odpowiedni wiek, mimo to w żadnym miejscu na jego ciele nie pojawił się napis. Nawet pół słowa.   
  
Na początku czuł irracjonalny ból, jednak przekonał siebie, że to nie ma sensu. Bratnie dusze to bajka, uczucia tylko przeszkadzają w życiu, a on nie potrzebuje nikogo.  
  
Rodzice, szczególnie Mamusia, wciąż pytali z nadzieją. Mycroft nie znosił tego i wkrótce przestał przyjeżdżać do rodzinnego domu, coraz rzadziej odbierał telefony. Gdy już to robił słyszał zmartwiony głos matki:  
  
— Może będzie niema?  
  
— Twoja koleżanka z liceum wyszła za niemego mężczyznę. Miała napis i tak, tylko transkrypcji z migowego.  
  
— To może… może będzie od Ciebie dużo młodsza?   
  
— Mam 26 lat. Jeśli to prawda, to wybacz, ale nie będę z kimś ćwierć wieku młodszym. Nie pasowalibyśmy do siebie.  
  
— Nonsens, Mike! Przecież to bratnia dusza!  
  
Mycroft unikał takich rozmów. Nie wierzył w bratnie dusze. Gdyby takie istniały, to ludzie nie zdradzali by się i nie rozwodzili.  
  
Kolejne lata mijały, a Mycroft przywykł do swojego życia. Zrobił karierę i naprawdę uwielbiał swoją pracę. Stymulowała go i pozwalała choć na chwilę zapomnieć, że żyje w świecie złotych rybek. Zajmował się Sherlockiem, czego z kolei nienawidził. Nie samego faktu opiekowania się nim, ale przyczyn z jakich musiał to robić, tego, że Sherlock ćpał.  
   
***  
  
Ten dzień zapowiadał się jak zwykle. Aż nadszedł SMS od Sherlocka.  
  
“Odnoszę wrażenie, że to ktoś od was.”  
  
Na zdjęciu nadesłanym z wiadomością z pewnością był ktoś od nich - Lady Ashton, szefowa działu logistycznego, leżała na ziemi, a jej ulubiony kaszmirowy sweterek zaplamiony był krwią.   
  
Mycroft nie znosił wychodzić zza swojego biurka, ale sprawa wymagała rozeznania. Wziął więc Anthęę i pojechali na miejsce zbrodni.  
  
Wysiadając z rządowego auta ujrzał Sherlocka, stojącego tuż obok Doktora i siwiejącego policjanta.  
  
— Jeszcze raz wywiń mi taki numer.  
  
— Proszę, nie groź, że nie wpuścisz mnie na miejsce zbrodni. Potrzebujesz mnie.   
  
— Wiesz, czemu podrzucam ci sprawy? — głos oficera wydawał się być jednocześnie zmęczony i zaczepny. — Bo cię lubię. Naprawdę. Ale przez dwadzieścia lat pracy radziłem sobie sam, lepiej, gorzej, ale radziłem sobie. I jeśli nie będziesz przestrzegał reguł, to się pożegnamy.   
  
Mycroft, wiedząc, że utrata pracy dla policji mogłaby mieć na młodszego Holmesa zgubny wpływ postanowił się wciąć.  
  
— Wierzę, że cokolwiek mój brat zrobił, chciał pomóc.  
  
Wszystkie trzy spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. John był obojętny, Sherlock zirytowany, a policjant...  
  
Dopiero teraz Mycroft miał sposobność mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie graniczące z oburzeniem i … niepewnością? Ciężko było odczytać, bo Mycroft skupił się na czymś zupełnie innym.   
  
Inspektor - skoro prowadził śledztwo raczej był inspektorem, może nadinspektorem - był wysoki, aczkolwiek niższy od Mycrofta. Miał przystojną twarz, choć poznaczoną już zmarszczkami - mógł być w wieku Mycrofta lub trochę starszy. Brązowe oczy szczeniaczka, razem z jego włosami i lekko opaloną skórą tworzyły przyjemny widok. Był dość szczupły, ubrany w średniej jakości garnitur i koszulę w drobną błękitną kratkę.   
  
Mycroft zaczął czuć się dziwnie pod wpływem spojrzenia policjanta, odchrząknął więc krótko.   
  
— Jeśli jednak narozrabiał, jestem gotów to naprawić.   
  
Oficer nie odpowiedział Mycroftowi. Za to spojrzał w kierunku Sherlocka i dziwnie zduszonym głosem zapytał:  
  
— To jest twój  _brat_?  
  
— Tak. Jest też przy okazji Rządem Brytyjskim i myśli, że to upoważnia go do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Muszę sobie z nim porozmawiać. Na osobności. — Ruszył w kierunku Mycrofta i złapał go za ramię. — Chodź.   
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — Podirytowany Sherlock spytał cicho.   
  
— Przecież wysłałeś mi wiadomość. Muszę odebrać Scotland Yardowi tę sprawę, miło by było więc, gdybyś mi na to pozwolił, zanim ich śledczy zadepczą nam wszystkie ślady.  
  
— Myślałem, że kogoś wyślesz. Antheę, albo kogoś.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że jest coś, co sprawia, iż zależy Ci, by mnie tu nie było. Jest jakiś konkretny powód twojego zachowania?  
  
— Taki sam jak zwykle. Twoje obecność jest zbędna i męcząca.   
  
Sherlock ruszył w stronę Johna i Inspektora.  
  
— Jak on się nazywa?  
  
Sherlock obrócił się i przystanął na chwilę, jednak nie odezwał się. Wręcz przeciwnie, przymknął oczy i wyglądało to, jakby przeniósł się do Pałacu Pamięci. Po chwili otworzył je, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że nagle coś zrozumiał albo wpadł na jakiś trop. Pewnie chodziło o śledztwo.   
  
— Lestrade. Mówiłem ci o nim kiedyś. Pracuję z nim od kilku miesięcy.  
  
— Ach tak. Nie miałem okazji go wcześniej poznać.   
  
— Nie sprawdziłeś go? Nie porwałeś jak Johna? Nie szantażowałeś jego terapeuty?   
  
— Ostatnie miesiące były dla mnie wyjątkowo pracowite.  
  
— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim bratem? — zapytał Sherlock, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź.   
  
Podszedł do Johna i Lestrade’a, wymienił z oficerem kilka zdań, a potem on i doktor ruszyli w stronę ulicy. Lestrade spojrzał na Mycrofta i ku zdziwieniu Holmesa, skinął mu krótko.   
  
W drodze powrotnej Mycroft zastanawiał się, co to mogło znaczyć. Najprawdopodobniej był to tylko przejaw kurtuazji, znak przyjęcia do wiadomości, że Scotland Yard nie ma już tej sprawy. A jednak coś sprawiało, że Mycroft nie mógł przestać analizować tego gestu.   
  
— Antheo.  
  
— Tak, sir?  
  
— Lestrade, inspektor lub nadinspektor. Sprawdź mi go. Tak dokładnie, jak Johna Watsona, a najlepiej jeszcze dokładniej.   
  
— Oczywiście. — Odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego telefonu. Mycroft mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć słowa na jej nadgarstku: “A ty co, jesteś szpiegiem?”.  
  
***  
  
Detektyw Inspektor Gregory Rupert Lestrade wydawał się być tak bardzo przeciętny, że to aż bolało.   
  
Cztery lata starszy od Mycrofta, wychował się tu, w Londynie, z rodzicami, bratem Arthurem i dziadkiem, który był oficerem MPS, tak jak zresztą i jego ojciec, pradziadek Gregory’ego. Z kolei sam ojciec zerwał z tradycją i pracował w handlu. Matka była urzędniczką w służbie zdrowia. Brat studiował ekonomię i wyjechał do Argentyny. Ożenił się z miejscową kobietą i przywiózł do kraju ją i ich cztery córki.   
  
Lestrade w szkole był gwiazdą futbolu z opinią “zdolny, ale leń”. Ukończył szkołę policyjną a potem studia oficerskie z wyróżnieniem. Miał opinię człowieka bardzo rzetelnego, dbającego w pracy o szczegóły i społeczny aspekt tego zawodu, aniżeli o swoją karierę. Raz przez swoje działania zdegradowany. Tu Anthea miała problem, bo akta utajniono, ale okazało się, że Lestrade postąpił wbrew przepisom, by pomóc człowiekowi, w którego niewinność wierzył. Miał rację, ale złamanie regulaminu zostało odnotowane a konsekwencje wyciągnięte. A teraz w dodatku dopuszcza do swoich spraw cywila, opisywanego jako impertynencki i odnoszący się pogardliwie do śledczych.  
  
Bez żadnych problemów zdrowotnych. Wszystkie testy psychologiczne przechodzi wzorowo. Raz zastrzelił człowieka i z tego powodu korzystał przez pół roku z pomocy policyjnego psychologa.   
  
Z notatek tegoż psychologa wyłaniał się obraz człowieka spokojnego, uczciwego, oddanego swojej pracy, człowieka, który jest jednym z nielicznych policjantów z misją. Współpracownicy mieli o nim dobre zdanie, był urodzonym liderem, kimś, za kim chciało się podążać.   
  
Kredyt hipoteczny na mieszkanie na przedmieściach. Przez trzy lata żonaty z Emmą Waters. Bezdzietny. Rozwiedziony.  
  
_Kolejny, który zawiódł się na bratniej duszy_.   
  
Mycroft zamknął teczkę z danymi Lestrade’a.   
  
_To najnormalniejszy człowiek na świecie. Nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Sherlocka_.   
  
_Nie sprawdziłeś go ze względu na Sherlocka_.   
  
_A więc czemu_?  
  
***  
  
Mijały kolejne tygodnie, i choć Mycroft wrócił do swojej codziennej rutyny, to po granicach jego umysłu wciąż dryfował obraz Lestrade’a. Holmes nie potrafił się zmusić, by wykasować go ze swojego umysłu, choć mógł to zrobić, mógł wykasować cały tamten dzień, gdyby chciał.   
  
Ale nie chciał.   
  
Zdawało mu się, że czuje swego rodzaju niedosyt, jakby tamto spotkanie to było stanowczo za mało. To było szalenie niekomfortowe uczucie.  
  
Może powinien go porwać, jak Johna?   
  
Nie, to wydawało się niewłaściwe. Gregory, tak jak i John był uczciwym człowiekiem ceniącym sobie szczerość. Mógłby źle odebrać porwanie.   
  
Zresztą, kto porywa człowieka, z którym chce się zaprzyjaźnić?  
  
_Co_?!  
  
Ta myśl uderzyła Mycroft tak mocno, że aż musiał oprzeć się o parapet pobliskiego okna. Dlaczego on, człowiek nazywany Lodowcem, człowiek, którego samotność cieszy, miałby chcieć zaprzyjaźnić się z mężczyzną, którego widział łącznie przez cztery minuty?! To absurd.   
  
Może to kryzys wieku średniego? W końcu Mycroft kończy w tym roku czterdzieści lat. Tak, to z pewnością to. Trzeba nie dać się zwariować. Nie będzie nawiązywał  _żadnego_  kontaktu z tym człowiekiem, rzuci się w wir pracy i samo przejdzie.   
  
Z takim postanowieniem ruszył do swojego gabinetu.   
  
***   
  
Mycroft lubił grzebanie w papierach, myślenie i planowanie, dlatego to właśnie nazywał swoją rutyną. Jednak mając takiego brata jak Sherlock bardzo często dochodziło do tego, że ta rutyna była brutalnie przerywana.   
  
Gdzieś w okolicach wieczornych, kiedy Mycroft w sumie szykował się do wyjścia z biura, zadzwonił telefon. Na ekranie wyświetlił się numer Sherlocka.  
  
— Cóż to znowu, bracie mój?  
  
— Z tej strony Inspektor Lestrade. — Głos tego człowieka był niesamowicie przyjemny w odbiorze, niski i ciepły. Serce Mycrofta zabiło mocniej. — Sherlock jest w szpitalu. Nieprzytomny. Został postrzelony. Ale lekarze mówią, że nic mu nie będzie. Tylko potrzebny jest jakiś inwazyjny zabieg czy coś, bo kula dziwnie utknęła, tuż przy kręgosłupie. Przyjedzie pan?  
  
— Który szpital?  
  
— Króla Edwarda.  
  
— Już jadę.   
  
Mycroft znalazł się tam po 15 minutach, łamiąc po drodze przynajmniej trzy ważne przepisy drogowe.   
  
Wpadł na górne piętro akurat gdy łóżko z jego bratem prowadzone było przez korytarz. Na bladej twarzy miał maskę tlenową, w ramiona wepnięte dwie kroplówki, z rany na brzuchu sączyła się krew, barwiąc bandaże i pościel na czerwono.   
  
Mycroftowi zrobiło się słabo. To będzie cud, jeśli jego brat przeżyje.   
  
Holmes usiadł ciężko na krześle w korytarzu. Siedział jakiś czas nieruchomo, aż usłyszał  _ten_  głos.   
  
— Nie wiedziałem, jaką pan pije. Wziąłem czarną z cukrem i bez. Którą pan woli?  
  
Nad nim stał Gregory Lestrade z dwoma tekturowymi kubkami w rękach. Mycroft uświadomił sobie w tym momencie, że jego głos wpasowuje się idealnie w całą resztę.   
  
— Bez cukru.   
  
— Proszę — Lestrade podał mu lewy kubek. Usiadł na krześle obok.  
  
Mycroft był przekonany, że to kawa, bo to właśnie ludzie zazwyczaj proponują w takich sytuacjach, jednak to był herbata. Nie z automatu, a z przyszpitalnej kawiarenki na dole.  
  
— Myślałem o kawie, ale wydaje się być pan raczej typem, który woli herbatę. No i podobno pomaga na wszystko.   
  
— Osobiście uważam, że whisky jest w tym względzie lepsza.   
  
— Niestety, nie dysponują tutaj whisky.   
  
— Gdzie jest doktor Watson? Czy on też jest ranny?  
  
— Nie było go dziś z Sherlockiem. Pojechał na jakieś szkolenie do Glasgow. Czy na jakieś sympozjum? Nie istotne.  
  
— Nie istotne. — Potwierdził Mycroft i upił kolejny łyk swojej herbaty. Nie była tak dobra jak ta, którą pijał na co dzień, ot, zwykła sklepowa herbata w torebkach, ale kubek przyjemnie rozgrzewał jego dłonie, a zapach go uspokajał. Chwila paniki minęła i znów mógł myśleć, chłodno i rozsądnie. Sherlockowi nic nie będzie.  
  
— To pan go uratował?  
  
— Przywiozłem go do szpitala. Nie było czasu czekać na karetkę. To był błąd.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Przywiozłem go tam, gdzie było najbliżej. Co nie miało znaczenia. Pan tu jechał kwadrans i minął się z nim na korytarzu. Wcześniej nie mieli wolnej sali operacyjnej. Karetka zabrałaby go tam, gdzie by mieli. Mogłem mu zaszkodzić. Powinienem wiedzieć takie rzeczy po tylu latach pracy. Przepraszam.  
  
— To nie pan go postrzelił. Sherlock zna uroki bycia...detektywem konsultantem. Jestem pewny, że nie będzie miał panu za złe. Chociaż może zauważyć ten fakt i nie omieszka go skomentować.   
  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana krzykami pielęgniarek i dźwiękami szpitalnych maszyn. Nie trwała jednak długo, Lestrade nie wydawał się być kimś, kto komfortowo czuje się w ciszy.  
  
— Pański brat to dobry człowiek.   
  
— Tak pan sądzi? Jest pan odosobniony w tej opinii.  
  
— Nie jestem nieomylny, ale rzadko mylę się co do ludzi. Sherlock jest trudny, ale się stara. Szczególnie odkąd poznał Johna.   
  
— Być może. Mimo tego, że jesteśmy braćmi przebywam w jego towarzystwie rzadziej niż pan.   
  
— John jest jego bratnią duszą.  
  
Mycroft nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć.   
  
— A pan? Pan już swoją spotkał?  
  
Holmes odwrócił się w stronę inspektora, z wzrokiem rzucającym gromy, z zamiarem zganienia go, ale twarz drugiego mężczyzny wyglądała tak łagodnie, że Mycroft powiedział tylko:  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Jestem pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu.  
  
— Nie wierzę w bratnie dusze. Pan chyba też nie powinien.  
  
— Och, chodzi o to, że jestem rozwiedziony? Nawet nie będę pytał, skąd pan wie.   
  
— Bratnie dusze to rzekomo ludzie dla nas idealni. Dlaczego się pan rozstał z kimś idealnym dla siebie?  
  
— Nie była moją bratnią duszą. To znaczy... myślałem… myślałem wtedy, tak jak pan, że to nie ma znaczenia. Byłem wtedy bardzo samotnym człowiekiem. Po prostu chciałem z kimś być. Rozstaliśmy się niedawno, gdy wreszcie poznała tego jedynego.  
  
Holmes po raz kolejny nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Dla niego samotność była cudowna. Lubił przychodzić do swojego pustego domu i spędzać wieczory w ciszy. Nikt nie zadawał oczywistych pytań, nikt nie zaprzątał jego głowy błahostkami. Była tylko cisza, ogień na kominku, czasem dobra książka lub film, a czasem tylko ciepły prysznic i wygodne łóżko. To mu w zupełności wystarczało.  
  
Siedzieli razem jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu Lestrade wstał.  
  
— Zostawiam pana z ciężkim sercem, ale udało nam się złapać bandytę. Muszę dopilnować, by za to wszystko odpowiedział. Czy mogę pana prosić o wiadomość o stanie Sherlocka?  
  
— Naturalnie. Dziękuję za herbatę.   
  
Inspektor uśmiechnął się smutno i odszedł.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock pod okiem doktora doszedł już do siebie po postrzale. Wyglądało na to, że w przypadku jego młodszego brata teoria bratniej duszy się sprawdzała, bo jemu i Johnowi układało się świetnie. To rzeczywiście wyglądało, jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni. John uzależniony od adrenaliny, opiekujący się Sherlockiem i wskazujący mu co dobre a co złe i Sherlock, ze swoją niebezpieczną pracą i potrzebą kogoś, kto będzie mu latarnią.   
  
Zbliżało się lato i okres urlopowy. Anthea wpisała się na dwa pierwsze tygodnie lipca.  
  
— Co w tym roku, Antheo? Karaiby? Czy wracasz na Bali?  
  
— Dublin.  
  
— Och, skąd ta zmiana kierunku?   
  
— Dwa tygodnie temu rozmawiałam w kawiarni z tatą o kodach szyfrujących. Naturalnie nic związanego z pracą, raczej pod kontekstem historycznym. Historia to pasja mojego ojca. I wtedy jakaś dziewczyna ze stolika obok zapytała: “A ty co, jesteś szpiegiem?”. Jedziemy odwiedzić jej rodziców.  
  
— Gratuluję.   
  
— Dziękuję, sir.  
  
Anthea wyszła a Mycroft westchnął. Chociaż ona nie życzyła mu tego samego.   
  
Po południu wpadł do Sherlocka. Miał dla niego sprawę, wszystko wskazywało na to, że sprawa Lady Ashton to nie było jakieś tam zwykłe morderstwo. Mycroft miał swoje przypuszczenia, ale nie miał dowodów - te dla niego musi zdobyć Sherlock. Nie zamierzał się też dzielić swoimi dedukcjami z młodszym bratem, to tylko zepsułoby mu zabawę.   
  
I zastał tam Lestrade’a.  
  
— Inspektorze.   
  
— Dzień dobry, panie Holmes.  
  
— Witaj, Mycroft. Jak widzisz, Lestrade już podrzucił mi sprawę. Nie jestem zainteresowany tym, co dla mnie masz.   
  
— Szkoda, bo rozchodzi się o Lady Ashton. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że zafascynowała cię ta sprawa.   
  
— Ja sobie poradzę, Sherlock. — Wciął się inspektor. — Zresztą, sam przed chwilą mówiłeś, że to tylko szóstka. Miłego popołudnia, panie Holmes.   
  
Mycroft nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.   
  
Gdy zszedł na dół i wyszedł z kamienicy, zobaczył Lestrade’a stojącego przy srebrnym mercedesie. Zgasił papierosa i podszedł do niego.   
  
— Miałem do pana zadzwonić, ale uznałem to za zbyt natarczywe.  
  
— Skąd ma pan mój numer?  
  
Lestrade uśmiechnął się.   
  
— Policjanci też mają swoje metody.  
  
— A w jakim celu chciał pan zadzwonić?  
  
— Pomyślałem, że miałbyś ochotę wyskoczyć czasem na drinka.  
  
Mycroft przyglądał się inspektorowi. Był pewny siebie; wyrażał to jego głos, mina, postawa i sam fakt, że nie zapytał, a oświadczył to, w dodatku przechodząc na “ty”.  
  
— Skąd pomysł, że chciałbym?  
  
— Bo jesteś człowiekiem z wyczerpującą pracą, który lubi whisky. Picie w samotności grozi alkoholizmem.  
  
— A dlaczego akurat z tobą?  
  
— No cóż, jeden Holmes okazał się sympatyczny. Chcę się przekonać, czy z drugim jest podobnie.   
  
Mycroft nie wytrzymał. Roześmiał się.   
  
— Określiłbym Sherlocka różnymi przymiotnikami, ale sympatyczny to ostatni z nich.   
  
— Jak zauważyłeś, spędzasz z nim mniej czasu niż ja.   
  
— Dobrze. Dobrze, niech będzie. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie wiem kiedy. Mam bardzo napięty terminarz. Dam ci znać.  
  
Lestrade uśmiechnął się radośnie, dzięki czemu wydawał się być najprzystojniejszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zbliżając się na odległość raptem paru cali.   
  
— Wspaniale.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft znalazł wolny wieczór dopiero kilka tygodni później, mimo to głos Lestrade’a brzmiał przez telefon wesoło i zachęcająco.   
  
Holmes zastanawiał się czy nie mógł znaleźć wolnego czasu bo naprawdę nie mógł go znaleźć, czy może dlatego, że jakiś czas temu obiecał sobie trzymać się z dala od przystojnego inspektora. Znali się bardzo krótko. Z jednej strony Mycroft czuł się przy nim bardzo...hm. Właściwie? Dobrze? Komfortowo? Chyba ostatnia odpowiedź była najwłaściwsza. I z pewnością było to spowodowane tym, że Lestrade był policjantem. To naturalne czuć się przy nim w ten sposób. Z drugiej strony Mycroft nie był ufnym człowiekiem. Zawsze był ostrożny ponad miarę. Pilnował się w każdej sytuacji, każde słowo i gest było przemyślane.   
  
Przy Gregorym Lestradzie czuł się tak, jakby nie musiał się pilnować.  
  
Zaparkował na przeciwko Scotland Yardu, a gdy Gregory wyszedł, mrugnął długimi światłami.   
  
Inspektor wsiadł na fotel pasażera.   
  
— Dobry wieczór, Mycrofcie. To gdzie jedziemy? Znam bardzo przyjemny pub.  
  
— Pozwoliłem sobie wybrać miejsce — odpowiedział, włączając się do ruchu. — Musisz wiedzieć, że w części głównej należy zachować ciszę.   
  
— Klub, w którym nie wolno się odzywać? Musisz kochać to miejsce.   
  
— W rzeczy samej. Jednak są też w nim miejsca, w których można porozmawiać.   
  
— Mógłbym spędzać z tobą czas w ciszy, jeśli tylko byś chciał.   
  
Mycroft cieszył się, że ma wymówkę, by nie spojrzeć na siwego mężczyznę. W końcu prowadził.   
  
Kilka minut później zatrzymali się przed Klubem Dioginesa.   
  
Mycroft dopełnił formalności, komunikując się w języku migowym z portierem, wziął od niego klucz. Przeszli przez korytarz i Mycroft otworzył przed Lestradem jedne z drzwi.   
  
Za nimi krył się mały gabinet, z ciemnymi ścianami, ozdobnym dywanem, kilkoma półkami z książkami, kredensem, dębowym biurkiem i dwoma wygodnie wyglądającymi, skórzanymi fotelami. Mycroft zamknął za nimi drzwi.   
  
Podszedł do kredensu i wyjął z niego dwie kryształowe szklanki i butelkę whisky. Nalał do obu i jedną podał Lestrade’owi.  
  
— Często tu bywasz?   
  
— Dość. Czasem tu pracuję. Czasem nocuję tu, pracując. Mam pewne przywileje.  
  
— Czemu?  
  
— Jeden z moich przodków założył ten klub.  
  
— Żartujesz, prawda?  
  
— Nie. Dlaczego miałbym?  
  
— Spełniasz wszystkie moje oczekiwania.   
  
Mycroft poczuł się zaskoczony. Przechylił lekko głowę w pytającym geście.   
  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle — zaczął inspektor, podnosząc szklankę do ust. Wypił łyk. — Wiem o tobie niewiele. Tylko to, co udało mi się znaleźć i to co, wyciągnąłem od Sherlocka.  
  
— Od niego nie usłyszałeś zbyt wiele dobrych rzeczy.  
  
— Zdziwiłbyś się. W każdym razie, czego bym nie założył, czego bym o tobie nie pomyślał, wszystko się sprawdza. A ja nie jestem tak genialny jak ty czy Sherlock. Czuję się tak, jakbym znał cię od bardzo dawna.  
  
Mycroft podniósł swoją szklankę i usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem. Drugi wskazał inspektorowi.   
  
— Co jeszcze założyłeś?  
  
Lestrade upił kolejny łyk.   
  
— Lubisz grać w szachy. Są podobne do tego, co robisz na co dzień.  
  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się.   
  
— I w pokera. Co jeszcze?  
  
— Nie masz czasu na zwierzęta, ale gdybyś miał, miałbyś kota.  
  
— To prawda. Po czym wnioskujesz?  
  
— Sherlock mi powiedział, że zawsze chciał mieć psa, ale w zamian za to mieliście w dzieciństwie kota. Koty wybierają sobie ulubionego człowieka. Pasujesz na kogoś takiego.   
  
— To był tricolor. Kotka. Wiesz, że tricolory występują wyłącznie jako kotki? Zginęła pod kołami samochodu.   
  
— Jak ją nazwałeś?  
  
— Nie pamiętam. To było wieki temu. Coś jeszcze?  
  
— Lubisz jazz.  
  
— Pudło. Nie znoszę jazzu.   
  
— To dobrze, ja też.   
  
— Skoro nie trafiłeś, to moja kolej. Byłeś najpopularniejszym dzieciakiem w szkole.  
  
— Prawda. I w dodatku chodziłem z kapitanką cheerleaderek.  
  
— Grałeś na gitarze.   
  
— Marzyłem, żeby zostać rockmanem.   
  
Wymieniali się w ten dziwny sposób informacjami o sobie. Trzy szklanki później znów przyszła kolej na Mycrofta:  
  
— Wciąż szukasz tej bratniej duszy.   
  
Wspominając to wiele lat później Mycroft nie wie, dlaczego to powiedział. A może wie. Może wpadł na to wieki wcześniej, ale wolał to wyprzeć niż się do tego przyznać. Nauczony wieloma latami doświadczenia, był przekonany, że zawsze łatwiej udawać, że nie czuje się nic, niż się do tych uczuć przyznać.   
  
A może po prostu był ciekawy.  
  
Gregory popatrzył na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami. Były szczere i piękne, mimo że otoczone całą siatką zmarszczek.   
  
— Chyba już znalazłem.  
  
— Naprawdę?   
  
— Tak.  
  
— Mogę spytać kto to jest?  
  
— Siedzi przede mną.   
  
Mycrofta zatkało. Wychylił całą zawartość swojej szklanki jednym haustem, a potem odstawił ją z hukiem na stół.  
  
— To niemożliwe. — Powiedział zimnym głosem.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Nie kpij ze mnie. Przyznaj, rozmawiałeś z Sherlockiem.  
  
— Też.   
  
Mycroft wstał.   
  
— Uważam, inspektorze, że nasze spotkanie zostało zakończone. Jeśli nie będzie to problemem, wolałbym pana nie odwozić.   
  
— Nie masz żadnego napisu, prawda?   
  
— To koniec tej rozmowy.   
  
— Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się czemu?  
  
— Zastanawiałem! Bardzo długo. Rozpatrzyłem wszystkie możliwości i doszedłem do wniosku, że najwyższy czas porzucić te mrzonki.  
  
— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ten ktoś się po prostu do ciebie nie odezwie?  
  
— Gdyby był niemy…  
  
— Nie mówię o niemych. — Lestrade wstał i obszedł biurko, stając tuż koło Mycrofta. — Przypomnij sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. — Zdjął marynarkę i podwinął prawy rękaw koszuli. Na przedramieniu był napis: “Wierzę, że cokolwiek mój brat zrobił, chciał pomóc”. — Spotkałem mnóstwo osób, którzy mieli braci, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział zdania choćby podobnego do tego. A ja nie odpowiedziałem.   
  
— Odpowiedziałeś. Zapytałeś, czy jestem bratem Sherlocka.  
  
— Zapytałem Sherlocka, czy ty jesteś jego bratem. — Lestrade położył dłonie na ramionach Mycrofta i spojrzał prosto w jego zimne, niebieskie oczy. — To było pytanie  _do Sherlocka_. A potem on cię odciągnął i ty już nie wróciłeś. Zdążyłem tylko skinąć ci głową, zanim odjechałeś. To dlatego nie masz napisu. Nie dlatego, że nie masz bratniej duszy, tylko dlatego, ze masz tak pierdołowatą, że nie wykrzesała z siebie ani jednego słowa  _do ciebie._ Gdy usłyszałem to, co powiedziałeś...Boże, czekałem na ciebie tyle lat. Już nie wierzyłem, że cię znajdę. Chciałem się upewnić, że dobrze usłyszałem, że jesteś bratem Sherlocka. A gdy odjechałeś, pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy, to to, że jeśli to ty, to warto było czekać. _  
  
_ — Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć, znałeś mnie trzy minuty!  
  
— Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wyglądasz w tych swoich trzyczęściowych garniturach, prawda?  
  
— W takim wypadku to tylko pożądanie.   
  
— Nieprawda. Nie mów, że tego nie czujesz.  
  
— Nie potrzebuję tego. I jeśli naprawdę jestem twoją bratnią duszą, to to jest wyjątkowo kiepski żart. Jesteś najbardziej otwartym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś był skazany na mnie.   
  
— Mówisz tak, bo przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego, co masz. Albo boisz się zmian.   
  
— Nie lubię ich, ale się nie boję. To kwestia tego, że nie wierzę w bratnie dusze. Poza tym, wiesz ilu ludzi spotkałem, którzy nie odezwali się do mnie ani słowem przy pierwszym spotkaniu?  
  
— A czy ty powiedziałeś to, co oni mają wypisane? To musi się zgadzać w obie strony, przecież wiesz.   
  
— Powtarzam ci jeszcze raz, Gregory, to absurdalny pomysł. Nie nadaję się do tego. Nie mogę. Przepraszam. Nie wiem, co powiedział ci mój brat, ale o czymkolwiek by cię nie zapewnił, obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie sprostać tym zapewnieniom.   
  
Gregory opuścił ręce, wciąż jednak patrzył Mycroftowi prosto w oczy.   
  
— Poczekam, ile będę musiał. Nawet resztę życia, bo już wiem, że to _ty_. Niczego od ciebie nie wymagam. Po prostu przemyśl to, proszę.   
  
Ruszył do drzwi i zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi.  
  
— Nie prowadź po alkoholu, dobrze?  
  
  
***   
  
— John, nie potrzebujesz wyjść?  
  
Doktor Watson spojrzał na Mycrofta ze zdziwieniem.   
  
— Dokąd?  
  
— Nie wiem, na spacer, na zakupy? Obojętnie mi.  
  
— Możesz nie wyrzucać mojego  _chłopaka_  z jego własnego mieszkania? — odezwał się Sherlock ze swojego fotela.  
  
— Nie, w porządku. Widzę, że...no. Miałem kupić mleko — John wytarł dłonie w kuchenny fartuch, po czym go zdjął i przewiesił przez oparcie kuchennego krzesła. Minął Mycrofta, wziął z wieszaka swoją kurtkę i wyszedł.   
  
— John pewnie nie zauważył, ale ja widzę, że jesteś  _wzburzony_. Randka z Lestradem nie poszła dobrze?  
  
— Cokolwiek mu powiedziałeś, to kłamstwo. Ja nie mam bratniej duszy.   
  
— Być może. Mimo to, Lestrade wciąż jest dla ciebie idealny.   
  
— Słucham?  
  
Sherlock wstał i podszedł do Mycrofta.   
  
— Możesz obstawiać przy swoim. Ale ja już wiem, że nie miałeś racji. Przekonałem się na własnej skórze. Kiedy pojawił się John, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Nawet oddychanie, które wcześniej było tak nudne. Ten jeden raz nie miałeś racji i ten jeden raz to ty powinieneś posłuchać mnie. — Sherlock odsunął się i dodał. — Przy czym jeśli tego nie zrobisz i umrzesz samotny i nieszczęśliwy, to nie będzie mi to spędzało snu z powiek.   
  
Sherlock wrócił na fotel, po drodze łapiąc skrzypce.   
  
— Twoja wizyta jest zakończona, nie uważasz?  
  
Mycroft wychodził z Baker Street przy akompaniamencie jakiejś wesołej melodii.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft Holmes jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak rozdarty. Całe życie był sam i  _odpowiadało_  mu to. Przywykł. Przyzwyczaił się. Przystosował. Zmiany go irytowały i nie był pewny, czy jest gotów przemeblować teraz całe swoje życie.  
  
Ale co jeśli Sherlock ma rację?  
  
Nie potrafił albo nie chciał sklasyfikować swoich uczuć. Łatwiej było mu podejść do tego w analityczny sposób.   
  
Zrobił więc listę zysków i strat.   
  
Jeśli się na to zdecyduje, straci kawałek wolności i swobody, musząc iść na kompromis z drugą osobą.  
  
Ale zyska człowieka, któremu będzie mógł w pełni ufać. Przyjaciela, kogoś kogo nie miał i nie potrzebował.  
  
Chwycił telefon i wybił numer.  
  
— Tak?  
  
— W przyszłym tygodniu mam urodziny. Proponuję kolację. Randkę. Żadnych bzdur o bratnich duszach.   
  
— O której mam po ciebie być?  
  
— O ósmej trzydzieści.


End file.
